Arms
by Bankotsux
Summary: InuYasha has made Kagome mad, again. He knows exactly how to break her heart. But can he mend it? Read to find out!


**A/N: Hey guys. :D Just a little something, I don't plan on this being too long, maybe four chapters, if even that.****Inspired by the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor the song 'Arms'.**

* * *

><p>The light of the ancient well surrounded her body, and as quick as it enveloped her it was gone, leaving her to fall gently on dirt and bones.<p>

"I'm home, not on good conditions, but home none the less.." sighed the miko who was making her way out of the well and into the well house, dusting her school uniform off she ran up the stairs and quickly opened the doors excited to see her family for a shirt period of time.

She ran into the house, kicking her shoes off she called out to her family and found her mother first, standing in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed running into her mother's warm embrace.

"Why, hello Kagome dear, I didn't expect you today, how are you doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked, a smile appearing on her face, reaching her aging but still beautiful eyes.

"I'm doing fine mama, I came to gather some medical supplies, could you help me?" Kagome asked looking to the ground.

"Why, of course dear, is everything okay?" Ms. Higurashi asked, worry starting to stain her smile.

"Yes, everyone is okay, I'm just out and I wanted to make sure I'm prepared for anything serious." she laughed nervously, waving her hand as if to dismiss the conversation completely. Oh how she hoped her mother didn't catch her lie, she really didn't want to explain.

After visiting her family for a few moments she checked the clock and realized she needed to go, oh how she didn't want to, but there was someone waiting for her in the other Era.

Kagome nervously stood up from the dining room table.

"I'll see you soon." Feeling something brush against her ankle, she looked down to see a cat look up at her and meow.

"You too, Buyo." she smiled as she took the fat cat into her arms, scratching his ears, earning a satisfied purr from the feline.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I bought this especially for InuYasha, it's a 12 pack of assorted Ramen. I wish he would have come back with you." Ms. Higurashi said as she frowned and looked at the ground, missing the son-like hanyou.

_'Yea..me too. Too bad he's an immature jerk!'_ Kagome thought as she remembered the incident that happened a mere 15 minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

The gang was walking through the forest, the trees blocking the bright sun, it was a beautiful spring day in the Feudal Era and everyone was in a great mood. Even InuYasha.

"What a beautiful day!" Kagome exclaimed as she stretched and looked towards the sky.

"Indeed." Miroku said as a sly smile formed on his lips, looking at the demon huntress from the corner of his eye he slipped a hand behind her and firmly placed it on her bum.

"Do not touch me! Pervert!" Sango shrieked as she slapped the monk across his cheek, leaving quiet an impressive hand print.

_'Ah, It's always worth it..'_ Miroku thought as he sighed, rubbing his cheek.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, licking the remainder of the multi-colored lollipop Kagome had brought back from her Era.

"Keh, he'll always be a lecherous monk!" InuYasha exclaimed as he stuffed his hands into his kimono.

A comfortable silence spread across the group as they each enjoyed the weather and each other's company.

"I sense jewel shards approaching," Kagome said, hesitantly looking at InuYasha from under her bangs.

"Kouga's.." she added, hearing InuYasha's growl.

'_Damn wolf.' _thought InuYasha with a scowl appearing.

_'Oh, Kouga, I wonder how he plans to woo Kagome this time?'_ thought Miroku with a sigh.

_'Oh no, Ko_u_ga, I hope InuYasha behaves himself..'_ thought Kagome bitting her bottom lip.

"Yo, Kagome!" Kouga said stopping in front of the Miko, a stupid grin crossing his face, one hand grabbing hers and the other hid behind his back.

"Hi Kouga" Kagome laughed nervously as he took her hand in his, InuYasha's growl growing louder, teeth showing.

"What's your problem, mutt face?" Kouga smirked as he looked the hanyou up and down and looked back at the woman before him, eyeing her intently.

"Wanna know my problem, wolf boy? You, messing up a good day, that's my problem." InuYasha yelled as he gripped Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, no need to start a riot, I'm sure he has a good reason for this unexpected visit, right Kouga?" asked Miroku, placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Of course, I'm here to give my woman a gift." Kouga said as the hand behind his back moved in front of him, revealing a bundle of wildflowers.

"Your WHAT?" InuYasha's words went unnoticed as everyone turned to the miko before them, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh, Kouga, how, uhm, sweet of you," she said as a small blush crossed her face and took the flowers in her free hand.

"Thank you." She continued.

InuYasha then stepped between the wolf youkai and the miko, cracking his knuckles and, if looks could kill, wolf boy would be six feet under.

"Stay away from Kagome, ya hear? She ain't your woman."

"Well she sure as hell ain't yours either mutt!" Kouga declared as he charged towards the hanyou. InuYasha mimicking his actions.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled, for all to hear, Kouga swiftly dodging the attack thanks to the Sacred Jewel Shards in his legs.

"Is that all you got mutt face?" Kouga asked landing on a branch.

The fight raged on, for what seemed like hours to Kagome.

"Kouga, InuYasha, stop this non sense! There is no reason to be fighting over something so ridiculous!" Kagome shrieked.

Kouga then stopped to admire his woman, InuYasha saw this distraction and took advantage of it, by using Blades of Blood. Kouga flew into a tree, rocks making contact with his head as his unconscious body went limp, blood coming from the wound in his head.

Not thinking twice, Kagome was at his side in an instant, Miroku two steps behind her, Sango behind him.

"Keh, serves him right. Maybe he'll stay down." InuYasha congratulated himself on a job well done.

"SIT" the demand echoed through the forest, birds even flew from the tree tops, InuYasha was pulled to the ground, face making contact with Mother Earth.

"Miroku, Sango, please take Kouga to Kaede's hut, I'm currently out of supplies, I'll go home and get a few things and be back." Kagome said as she bowed her head, refusing to make contact with either male.

Thinking for a minute, Kagome knew she needed to be away from the hanyou to keep from killing him on the spot for acting so stupid.

"Shippo, I'm going to leave the supplies by the well, I need to go home for a couple of days, I need to be away from certain people for a while..Sango and Miroku knows how to use my medicines, so Kouga should be okay.." Kagome then looked into her three companions eyes, tears starting to form in her deep brown eyes, they shook their head with understanding.

_'He's really done it now..' _Shippo thought, a pain in his chest for his mother-like friend.

Kagome then walked towards the well.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>The medicines were packed, along with a lollipop with a bubblegum center for Shippo, a brush for Sango, soda for Miroku, Ramen for the stubborn hanyou, a bag of potato chips for Kouga, and a toy ball with bells inside for Kirara.<p>

_'Like InuYasha deserves anything..' _ Kagome thought.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm just dropping this stuff off next to the well, Shippo agreed to pick it up," Kagome paused to pick up the green bag, struggling some what, she thought.

"This is pretty heavy. I doubt he could carry it. I guess I could just take it to Kaede's village and drop it off for him." Kagome sighed, now she'd have to take more time than she wanted in the Feudal Era.

_'Great.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
